A Gothic Rebirth
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: MN. Marcus is awakened to the darkest realties of DownBelow and to the truth of his own heart.


Title: A Gothic Rebirth

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5/Vampire Chronicles

Pairings: Marcus/Neroon.

Story Type: Crossover

Rating: A

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Bros. Louis and "The Vampire Chronicles" belong to Anne Rice, Random house Publishing, and Warner Brothers. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: AU, not beta read, minor blood play, allusions to sexual assault, slash

Spoilers: "Grey Seventeen is Missing"

Summary: Marcus is awakened to the darkest realties of Down-Below and to the truth of his own heart.

Author's Note: The Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary. I have blatantly ignored some key plot points in the "Chronicles" and I have also given Louis some extra powers to make this work. Oh! Don't have a vampire movie all-nighter with girl friends when you are on Codine, Ibuprofen, and Vicadin. You get very weird waking breams, or should I say hallucinations.

* * *

A Gothic Rebirth

Marcus tried to fight, tried to move, but he found himself unable to do anything. Those eyes had him pinned as surely as the hand pinning him to the grimy bulkhead of the worst part of Down-Below. He began to panic. He couldn't move! Marcus's eyes began to get a wild look, like the eyes of a trapped game animal. His pulse raced. The Ranger was hyperventilating now. This man's – no, not man's – being's – no – predator's – hand lay on his chest like a brand. God help him, he couldn't get away, couldn't look away!

The being looked like a human man. He was tall, blond haired, blue eyed, and had that all-American chiseled look to his face. But he wasn't human. This creature had the strength of three Minbari Warriors. And those eyes! Those glowing, blue eyes, with hell's own fires burning in the pupils – God help him! Marcus thought back to the old legends of Earth, and began to do something he thought he was no longer capable of. Marcus began to pray. The creature smiled, showing off his incisors – his fangs. Marcus gasped. It was true! Marcus began shake, to pray out loud.

"Ah, such fear, _petit_. But you don't believe in God and the Savior anymore. Why do you pray now?" he – it – said.

Marcus swallowed hard. His fear was palpable. He thought death would free him from his pain, but he didn't want this! Not this, please God and Valen, not this!

"Come now _petit_, you wished for release from your pain. This I can give you. I can make your passing so pleasurable, you won't know when you have left the living and entered eternity. Believe me young one, for one so pure as you, eternal paradise awaits. You want to go there, and I need to feed. An equal exchange, _oui_?" said the vampire, for that was what the creature was.

The vampire tore the top of Marcus's shirt away with his free hand, baring his neck. The vampire leaned in and ran his tongue of the pulse point at his jugular. A wave of both fear and unwanted lust ran though the Ranger.

_"Oh, God! No! No, please, God, not like this! Not like this!"_ the Ranger thought in horror. Marcus finally gathered the courage, no the desperation, to speak at that point.

"No! I don't want this! I made a promise. I need to keep it! I don't want to die. Don't do this!" he cried out in desperation.

"Ah, _non, mon petit_. I hear the beating of your heart, and it's cries out for your release. You have nothing to hold you here. Let me release you," the vampire purred against Marcus's throat.

The Ranger knew then that there was no way out. Both the vampire's strength and psychic powers held him paralyzed. Marcus began to cry. He was unable to stop himself. There was no way out. No way to escape. The vampire nuzzled his jugular again, lightly scraping those terrible fangs over it. Another wave of fear mingled with horrifying, unwanted sexual pleasure washed over Marcus.

"No, please. Not like this. I wanted to feel this in love. Don't do this! Please!" he whispered brokenly. He tried to move again, but the hand burning like a hot brand against his chest and what ever this creature was psychically doing to him held him in place.

"Ah, _mon petit_," the vampire said and then moaned. "Pure in body as well as spirit. You will taste sweeter than honey," the vampire whispered against Marcus's trembling skin. The then vampire began to run his hand against Marcus's chest in a dark caress, making Marcus shudder in both terror and an unwanted need.

"Perhaps I should turn you. I could show you such wonders, young one. Such beauty and pleasure. Imagine it, _petit_. Imagine an eternity of unbounded pleasure in the embrace of an unending night!" the dark creature purred in a voice laden with both power and seduction.

Marcus was past panicked at this point. He was in such a state of fear and desperation that he no longer cared what was thought of him. He had no strength left, and it showed in his face. The once proud Ranger had the look of a broken child now. Tears ran from his terror-bright green eyes. Broken sobs tore from his throat.

"No! No! Don't do that. If you have to feed, then feed and kill me, but don't take my soul from me. Don't turn me into a monster!" Marcus begged.

"But do you not believe your soul to be dead already, my little one?" the vampire purred as he ran his fangs over Marcus's pulse point again, this time releasing a tiny trickle of blood.

The undead one lapped at the blood as a kitten would at cream. He let out a slight moan at the taste. Marcus shuddered from the dark pleasure forced on him. Even through his terror, the Ranger felt sick and ashamed of his response. He was truly disgusted with himself, yet could stop what the creature was doing to him. He truly had no control over either his body or his responses and that brought Marcus to a whole new level of terror.

"I was in pain, in mourning. I was wrong. I was – I am – alive! My soul lives!" Marcus cried out, finally acknowledging the truth he had thought he'd buried with his brother. At that point a name, a face came to his to his thoughts – and it wasn't the one he imagined he would be seeing in his last moments. "Please, I have something to keep me here. Love keeps me here," he begged in desperation.

The vampire chuckled darkly as he continually ran his free hand over Marcus's paralyzed body. The undead one said, "It is too late, _mon petit_. You are mine now!" And then he bit down.

A white-hot bolt of pain mixed with unholy pleasure ran through Marcus, forcing a keening, hopeless cry from his lips. Then he knew no more.

* * *

Marcus felt as if he was floating in a sea of black velvet. Someone was calling his name, shaking him, but he felt too lethargic to answer. The never-ending entreaties of that familiar voice continued to pull at him. The Ranger reluctantly swam to consciousness.

"Marcus! Marcus! Awaken _Anla'Shok_ (Ranger)! Marcus awaken! You are going into shock, your have lost a great deal of blood, Ranger! You must awaken!" Neroon of the Star Riders practically shouted while he shook the Human he knelt beside.

Marcus moaned audibly and opened his eyes. That beloved face came into focus above him. The Warrior looked desperate and afraid. That had to be wrong. Neroon was never afraid.

"Neroon? Is that you? How did you find me?" he whispered out. He began shivering. He felt so weak, so cold. "C-Cold." he barely stuttered out.

Neroon took off his cloak and wrapped the Ranger in it. "You are going into shock from the blood loss. I must get you to medlab quickly."

Neroon picked him up in cradling hold and stood. Marcus was too weak to even try and put his arm around the Star Rider's shoulder. He simply lay in the embrace and rested his head against Neroon's chest, soaking in the body heat. The Warrior began to run when he felt Marcus begin to weaken. As he thought how to answer Marcus's question question as he continued their flight to medlab, Neroon's face lost the desperate look it had worn when Marcus first opened his eyes. The Warrior now looked puzzled.

"I do not know how I found you, _Anla'Shok_. I had awoken from my rest to I feeling of such terror and regret. Somehow, I knew it came from you," Neroon paused then, looking pensive. "I am no telepath. I do not know how it is possible, but I knew the feelings were yours, and I followed them to where I found you. I stanched the flow of blood from your wound, and woke you. You know the rest."

Marcus shivered as he remembered what had happened. He began to panic again. What if that thing had indeed "turned" him? "Neroon, am I truly alive? Am I still human?" he stuttered out.

"What are you talking about Marcus? Of course you are alive and human. Why do you ask such things?" Neroon panted out from exertion as they neared the closest medlab.

Marcus knew then that no one would believe the truth. "Someone attacked me from behind after my contact left. I didn't see who or what species they were, but they were too strong to be human. I felt them battering me into the bulkhead and then a ripping pain. Then I had such horrible hallucinations. I felt as if Shadows were taking me," he whispered against the strong chest as they entered the medlab.

Neroon shouted for help, thereby cutting off the Ranger in his arms. Steven and his team ran up to them and took Marcus from the now tired Warrior. They lay Marcus on an examination bed and began to pepper Neroon with questions. The Warrior answered as best as he could.

"I found him in Down-Below. He was bleeding badly from the wound in his neck. It looked as if some creature or being attacked him and then left in fear when it heard me coming. I stanched the wound as best as I could and brought Marcus here. When he woke, he spoke of hallucinations. Check for venom in his blood. He may be poisoned as well," Neroon said as he recovered from the desperate flight to medlab.

The doctor and his team went to work, and Marcus lost consciousness again. When Marcus awoke again, he found the Minbari Warrior sitting next to his bed. Neroon was looking at him with such an open and expressive expression. Marcus had never seen such a look on a Minbari before. Neroon eyes caught his attention. They were so full of worry and compassion. It made him feel warm in his heart and soul. Perhaps his previously unknown feelings were returned? He smiled slightly at the thought.

"Neroon?" He croaked out. His throat was so dry.

"Hush, Marcus. Don't try to talk yet. Let me get you some water first," Neroon said. He then picked up a cup from the bedside tray and held it to Marcus's lips. Marcus drank. The cool water soothed his throat.

When he was done drinking, and the cup put back, Marcus tried to talk to Neroon again. "What are you still doing here? How long have I been out? Have you gotten any rest at all?"

Neroon snorted, looking amused. "You are getting better if you can babble again. I'm here because this is where I wish to be. You have been unconscious and/or asleep for the last eight standard hours. And yes, I have rested. That _Sech_ (drill sergeant) you call a healer made me take a short rest."

Marcus laughed then, the laughter and good spirits made him look younger, less burdened to Neroon's eyes. The Warrior barely stifled a gasp. How those green eyes sparkled in mirth! By, Valen! The _Anla'Shok_ was beautiful! Neroon hoped that the other feeling he sensed from Marcus as he searched for the Ranger was true, and not a product of his imagination.

"You can say that again! Steven has to be the biggest nag in the medical field!" Marcus chuckled out.

An indignant "I HEARD THAT!" was heard coming from the doctor's office. Both men chuckled.

Neroon became serious. "Marcus, while you slept, Mr. Garibaldi came to get information to start his investigation. I told him everything you said, and the healer gave him his analysis as well. There was no poison or venom in your blood stream. But, the doctor had found a chemical similar in nature to an anti-coagulant. He is certain that you had an allergic reaction to it, and that it is the reason for your hallucinations. If the being that attacked you is still on the station, Mister Garibaldi says he will be able to find them. We will need to interrogate them, Marcus. They may be an agent of the Ancient Enemy."

Marcus shivered, suddenly feeling cold. The fear was returning. What if the vampire came back? He looked back at Neroon with such a vulnerable expression, with such fear in his eyes. The shivering turned to trembling. Marcus knew couldn't do this alone, be alone anymore. He needed someone, he need comfort.

"Neroon, I'm sorry, but please, can you hold me?" he whispered brokenly, tears stinging his eyes as he spoke.

Neroon was surprised at this show of weakness, of such vulnerability. No Warrior would be so open with someone unless they had absolute trust in them. The Minbari Warrior knew then that the other feeling he sensed was true. He gathered the Ranger in his arms, trying to sooth him. Marcus clung to him, sobbing openly now.

"Hush, now. I have you. Hush. You are safe, my one," Neroon murmured into Marcus's hair as he rocked him in his arms. When Marcus calmed, Neroon asked his first question. He held Marcus gently and spoke gently as well. "What has you so afraid, my Ranger?"

Marcus hid his face against Neroon's shoulder. "I remembered something more from the attack. He... I..." Marcus left off with a hitched breath. Not knowing what to say. And knowing that the truth would land him in a mental ward.

Neroon held his precious Ranger more closely. He had suspected the nature of the attack from the beginning. The bite was suspicious to him, he knew many species bit their mates in an act of claiming. And now with Marcus's fears so open, he was sure that his suspicions had been proven fact.

"Marcus, You just said that the being was male." Marcus nodded against his chest. "Did he speak?" Marcus nodded again. "Did he tell you what he wanted?" Marcus began to shiver again and a choked sob left him as he nodded again.

Neroon was now completely sure of his suspicions. But, Marcus needed to affirm them, to face the truth, and get past it. As a Warrior, Marcus must face this _Mora'dum_ (the death of fear ritual), or he would never be able to function as one again. The doctor had assured him that Marcus had not been assaulted in such a way. Marcus only felt the lasting fear of the attempt, not trauma and horror of the actual act. Neroon gathered the distraught human closer in advance of the emotion hurt he knew his next question wold inflict.

"Did he attempt to sexually assault you?" Neroon asked as gently as such a question could be.

Marcus froze. Oh, God! Was that what everyone thought? And were they right? Marcus thought back to what the vampire had said and done. Oh, yes. He had been assaulted, but the not just in body. Marcus felt as if his soul had been raped. The vampire had suggested it spiritually, and almost completed that horrible "Change". But had he also meant physically? Oh, God! Marcus felt sick to his stomach. Yes, those horrible caresses had indeed suggested that as was well. The Ranger may not be ever able to tell anyone the whole story, but at least this would be understood. Marcus nodded, and began to cry again as another horrible thought entered his confused mind.

"Did he...?" Marcus choked out, unable to finish the question.

Neroon swore to himself as Marcus began to shake uncontrollably at the very idea. "No! No, Marcus. The act was not completed. He must have heard me coming and retreated," Neroon said while rocking and soothing the distraught Human in his arms.

Marcus sagged and snuggled closer to Neroon in relief. Marcus had never felt so relieved to hear anything before in his life. He felt safe in Neroon's embrace, and didn't feel any derision from the Minbari at his weakness. It made him feel safe enough to voice his thoughts, his secrets.

"Thank, God. I think that I would have let myself die if it had happened. I always wanted to experience such an act in love. I couldn't have survived the horror of it. As it is, I feel as if I need to take a bath in acid to get rid of the feel of him," Marcus said in a tired voice.

Neroon was stunned. Did Marcus just tell him that he was as yet unawakened? He tightened his arms around the human. His poor Marcus! To have no measure of what physical love truly meant must have made the experience so much worse. The Minbari's blood burned with the need for retribution. He would find the _sha'gh_ (cursed one) and Challenge _den'shah_ (a fight to the death)!

Neroon looked down at the face of his beloved. Yes, his beloved, he realized. When had this happened? When had he fallen in love with this Ranger? He thought back on his experiences with the human he was holding. Yes, it must have happened at that first horrible meeting. It must have happened at the end of their own _den'shah._ Yes, Marcus's spirit and honor had ensnared him then. Neroon was pulled from his thoughts by the look of utter exhaustion on Marcus's face.

"You look exhausted, Marcus. You must rest. I do not think that you have recovered from the blood loss or the effects of that alien's chemical. Lay back and rest now, my one." Neroon said as he lay his love back down onto the medlab bed.

The Ranger kept hold of one of Neroon's hands. Marcus looked up at him with pleading eyes. "You won't leave, will you?" he begged.

"No, Marcus. I will stay. I will be here as long as you need me to be," Neroon reassured him.

Marcus relaxed against the pillows. As he closed his eyes, Neroon's word hit him, and his eyes snapped back open. He searched the Star Rider's face. Marcus found only concern.

"Neroon?" he questioned.

"Yes, Marcus?" Neroon asked.

"Do you mean that? Do you truly see me as your one?" Marcus asked in a hopeful voice.

Neroon smiled gently, and covered the hand holding his with his other one. "Yes, Marcus. I truly mean that, _Zha'aia_ (one heart). When I awoke to your distress, I also felt your love for me. I know that the regret you felt in those terrible moments was because you did not act on your feelings. Be not afraid, Marcus. We have lost no time. Your love is returned, beloved, and we shall build on this when you have healed."

Marcus smiled and squeezed Neroon's hand. He was too tired to do anything else. He yawned. "Yes, we will do that." Marcus yawned again as another thought came to him. Perhaps there was someone he could speak openly to? "Neroon, can you ask Steven to contact Brother Theo? I would like to talk to him when I wake up again."

"I will do so, Marcus. May I ask why you need to speak to this "Brother Theo"?" asked Neroon.

"Brother Theo is human Religious Caste. I – I need to speak to him. I need to speak to him about what happened. And, I haven't gone to Confession or taken Communion since my time with the EFI. I need to fix that." At Nerroon's puzzled look, Marcus found enough strength to explain. "Confession and Communion are the human versions of the _Mora'dum_ and _Na'fak Cha_ (Rebirth) Ceremonies."

"Ah. Then he will be here when you awaken again, my love. Rest now. I shall guard your dreams," Neroon crooned.

As Marcus snuggled down to sleep, Neroon gently kissed his forehead. Marcus fell asleep with a gentle smile on his lips. Neroon watched him sleep, and softly carded his fingers through the Ranger's silky hair. After a time, Steven Franklin joined him at Marcus's bedside. The doctor took in the sight of Marcus holding onto Neroon's hand and the way the Minbari caressed Marcus's hair. He'd also never seen such a peaceful look on Marcus's face. Always before, Marcus had looked as if he fought demons as he slept.

"Well, I think that you have just surprised us all, Neroon. When did the two of you get together?" the stunned doctor asked.

Neroon chuckled. How was he supposed to answer that? How was he supposed to answer that and be believed? Well, as the Humans said, true was he best policy.

"He caught me in his web when he Challenged me. I haven't been free since," he replied.

Steven nodded. He didn't understand how a fight to the death could be the basis for falling in love, but he wasn't one to judge. "He's doing better than I thought he would be after his experience. I've been analyzing that alien chemical. So far it looks like just an anti-coagulant."

Neroon growled. "No. It's only an anti-coagulant to humans, I think. I'm almost positive that it's a mating-bond chemical to the species that the attacker belongs to. Marcus told me he remembered the rest of the attack. That Shadow-Spawn wished to sexually assault him!"

Steven gasped and flinched. "Oh, God! You were right. I'd been praying you were wrong. I'd better get a hold of the Chief. We may have a serial offender on the Station."

Neroon somehow doubted that. "No, I think this was an attack of opportunity. But, call Chief Garibaldi anyway. I want the cursed one charged with the correct crimes if he's found! - Oh, Marcus asked that you contact one of your Religious Caste for him. Someone named Brother Theo."

"I'll get in touch with Brother Theo right after I talk to Michael. Do you know what that's all about?" asked a curious Steven. He'd never known Marcus to be very observant of any religion.

"He wishes to undergo your version of the Rebirthing Ritual." Neroon said as he returned his attention to the sleeping Ranger.

"Rebirthing... Oh! Confession and Communion! I suppose it's a bit like that for Christians. I'll get on those calls now," Steven said and walked back into his office.

Neroon continued to watch Marcus sleep for some time. Soon his thoughts began to drift. He began to feel a bit tired him self. As sleep almost overtook him, he felt an alien presence in his mind. The presence felt so dark, so cold. Neroon growled low in his throat. Something deep in his gut told him that this presence was Marcus's attacker. So the _Sha'gh_ was a telepath as well as a dishonorable fiend!

"_Hate as you wish _Warrior_. It is your right. You have won this battle. His soul is yours,"_ said the mind-voice.

Neroon growled again. _"Stay away from him! I swear on the honor of my Caste, that I will find you and end your miserable existence if you ever approach my love again!" _he thought back.

The mind-voice laughed darkly. _"Do not worry, _Warrior_. He is yours. I shall not approach him or anyone here again." _With that statement, Neroon felt the presence fade away. He shook off the feeling of coldness and unease, and concentrated on his sleeping love again.

* * *

Louis de Pointe du Lac relaxed into his seat on the luxury liner that he had bought passage on. He smiled to himself. He had done his good deed for this century. One lost soul found, and one love now aflame. He chuckled darkly. He wondered if that pure Ranger even knew how close he came to being Louis's first true Childe. Ah, but it was just as well.

When he had first encountered the Ranger in the dark passages in Down-Below, he had lightly touched his mind and spirit. He had known right then that only the most extreme circumstance would force the Ranger to let him self heal, to let him self live again. So, he provided the circumstance. He chuckled again. What would the others say about using the Dark Gift to play match-maker for two Warriors of the Light?!

The End


End file.
